The present invention relates to pressure sensors for use in industrial process transmitters, and in particular, to capacitance-based pressure sensors.
Capacitance-based pressure sensors are used to measure the pressure of process fluids in industrial process systems by generating electrical output in response to physical change. One such exemplary capacitance-based sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,875.
Oil and gas industries often use pressure sensors in extreme and harsh environments that subject the pressure sensors to high line pressures and high temperatures. There is a continuing need for pressure sensors that can operate in these extreme and harsh environments.